


Best Time Of My Life

by knitekat



Series: Ultimatum series [5]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:10:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1406065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys continue their honeymoon and talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Time Of My Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lukadreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lukadreaming).



> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta.

James moaned softly as he woke to the wonderful sensation of Stephen's hot mouth around him. His lover's talented lips and tongue soon had James bucking his hips as he sought to get further down Stephen's throat. 

James whimpered in loss when Stephen pulled back and James' cock slipped from his mouth. Managing to prop himself up on his elbows, James looked pointedly at his glistening and still-hard erection before turning his gaze on his lover. 

James quirked an eyebrow as he saw the serious look on Stephen's face. “Stephen?” He reached out a hand to caress Stephen's face. “What's wrong?”

Stephen shook his head as he blinked back tears. 

James quickly sat up, his erection forgotten and wilting as his concern for his lover eclipsed everything else. “Stephen, please, talk to me. You can tell me anything, love.”

A tear escaped and left a trail down Stephen's face.

“Stephen?” James searched his memories for what could have caused his lover's reactions. He had thought Stephen had enjoyed their time here. Was he regretting getting hitched to James? If he was, James wasn't sure what he'd do. “Do you...” James swallowed, unable to ask the question that could destroy his happiness. 

Stephen took a shaky breath. “I...” He looked into James' eyes, his own glistening with unshed tears. “I can't... I don't know how to thank you for all this, James.” 

James grinned as his fears melted away and he pulled Stephen in for a hard kiss. “You don't need to.”

Stephen pulled free, his hand caressing James' face. “I do. I couldn't believe you'd want to be with me. It made my day when you said yes.”

“Who wouldn't want to?” James asked with a wry smile, his hand stroking over Stephen's hip. “And no, Stephen, not just because you're a wonderful shag.”

Stephen gave a shaky smile. “And these last weeks.” He shook his head, “This honeymoon has been the best, the absolute best time of my life. I can't... how do I pay you back for everything you've done for me, James?”

James chuckled and pulled Stephen down against his chest, stroking a hand down the long, lean line of Stephen's back. “You already have. You married me, you love me. Why shouldn't I want to look after you? And, Stephen, I've been enjoying these weeks too. It's actually good to spend time away from the office.”

Stephen smiled, “I can believe that. I'm still surprised that you left the ARC for this long.”

James shrugged, “You don't get married every day, Stephen. I wanted you to have a honeymoon to remember.”

“It is. I'm the happiest man in the world.” Stephen pressed a kiss against James' chest, his tongue snaking out to lick at James' nipple. “I love you, James Lester.”

“And I love you, Stephen Hart.”

“Good.” 

James moaned as Stephen's lips began to move over his chest. He grabbed hold of Stephen's head when Stephen began to suck and lightly nip one of his nipples as his fingers rolled his other nipple. “God, yes.”

Stephen pulled free with a faint pop and grinned up at James. “Enjoying that?”

“Tease.”

Stephen's grin widened. “And you love it.” 

James' words died in his throat and he was instantly rock hard and leaking as he watched Stephen straddle his hips. Stephen's head was thrown back, his mouth open for breathy little moans, his cock bouncing and bobbing as he fingered himself.

James moaned as his fingers trailed over Stephen's thigh before he loosely curled a hand around Stephen's lovely cock and squeezed him gently. 

Stephen seemed lost in the moment as he thrust forward into James' grip and then backwards as he rode his own fingers. Only when James let out a frustrated moan did Stephen open his eyes and grin at his lover. “Impatient?” Without waiting for James to respond, Stephen shifted forwards slightly and sank down onto James. 

James groaned as he felt Stephen surrounding him before he began to rise and fall as he squeezed around him. It felt so good. So very good. 

James reached out to support Stephen's hips as his lover moved harder and faster and, suddenly, they were coming together far faster than James expected. 

Stephen collapsed across James' chest, panting and gasping as he recovered from their activities. James stroked a hand down Stephen's back. “OK, love?”

“Bloody brilliant.” Stephen finally got his breath back and slipped free of James, causing both men to groan in loss as they separated. 

“Good.”

“Good?” 

“To know I'm brilliant. Always nice to have the old ego massaged.”

Stephen looked at James for several seconds and then he began to laugh. “Bloody hell, you had me for a moment.” 

James grinned back. “How do you want to spend our last day here?”

“Hmm. Let's see. You shagging the arse off me.”

James snorted. “I should have known.” He stroked Stephen's hip. “Anything else?”

“Well... since you like me wet, I'm sure I could fit in a shower or two.”

“Mmmm.” James felt his cock twitch at the thought of water running over the lithe muscles of his lover. With an effort he restrained his wondering mind. “I was thinking of anything we can't do back home.”

Stephen grinned and gently kissed James. “I know. How about we hire a boat and go sailing. Just the two of us. All the water for me to play in and then you can play with me. Maybe we could find a deserted beach somewhere.” Stephen waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

James' cock gave a definite twitch to that thought and he knew Stephen knew from the grin of his lover's face. “Sounds good.” James' hands trailed over Stephen's body to squeeze his arse. “Do you know what else sounds good.”

Stephen shivered at James' low, husky voice and shook his head mutely. 

“Shagging you.”

Stephen's eyes darkened and he nodded as he rolled onto his back and held himself open. “I'm yours.”

James spent his time kissing and nuzzling Stephen as he moved downwards. He held Stephen's legs open as he licked and sucked on his cock for a brief moment before moving on. James' curled tongue dipped inside Stephen and began to tease his hole. 

“Fuck, James. Get in me, now.”

“If you insist.” James murmured as he sheathed himself completely and began to move. A slow slip and slide that teased himself almost as much as it did Stephen. 

Stephen moaned in frustration at the slow pace, before squeezing hard around James and bucking backwards. “Fuck me, damn it.”

James snorted before increasing his speed, thrusting hard and fast and listening to the bed's creak growing louder. Stephen withered on the bed as James hit his sweet spot over and over again, until he stiffened and jerked with an almost quiet gasp. 

James continued to pound into Stephen's now vice-like arse until he cried out and call. Collapsing against Stephen for a second before he managed to gather his wits and pull free. He gathered Stephen in his arms and kissed his lover. “I think a boat trip sounds wonderful.”

Stephen yawned sleepily. “Good.”

James smiled softly. “Night, Stephen.”

“Night.”

James felt Stephen snuggle against him and listened to the soft snores as his lover fell asleep. He gently stroked his fingers through Stephen's hair and kissed his forehead. “I love you.”


End file.
